


Gender-fucked

by JenTheSnarryShipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderfuck, Genderplay, Genderswap, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Size Kink, snarry, snarry oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Harry and Severus meet again, but not in the way that one would expect.EXPLICIT FOR A REASON.  Gender-bender fanfic.  "Snarry" one-shot.





	Gender-fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Rated EXPLICIT for a reason! Warning: A very specific character has had a sex change. Proceed with caution!

_Gender-fucked_

 

Severus Snape had always been attracted to men.  _Always_. 

He admired their build—the way their hips weren’t rounded like women’s tended to be.  He enjoyed the scruff of their beards, and the taste of their cock.  Women were so soft—so wet.  He’d been with a couple of witches in the past, but even their blowjobs were just average.  They seemed to be too careful in bed—as if they were afraid to be too rough. 

With men, Severus mused, there was always that hot grunting, the delicious whimpers.  Men could be gentle in bed, but it was _passionate_.  It was raw—animalistic.

 

The Professor sighed and flicked his wand at the fireplace—for once, he felt a chill in the dungeons.  Out of his wits—his heart even felt cold. 

 

He sat down on the sofa and put his face in his hands.  _There must be some explanation for this._   He thought, trying to understand his own feelings.

 

He cast _Tempus_ : it was 6:55.  She’d be here any minute.

 

The strangest thing was that she refused to tell Severus her name.  They met at a Potions convention.  Snape noticed her staring up at him, with bright green eyes, as he was giving his speech.  She had the most unique eyes he’d ever seen.  Her hair was raven coloured—long and beautiful.  Severus had to admit to himself, he _did_ enjoy long-haired men.  But women?  It made no difference to him.

 

And somehow, he had to ask her to spend time with him.  _It certainly wasn’t a date…_ Severus thought to himself, conflicted.  _It’s not like we’ve kissed.  She probably doesn’t have any feelings for me.  Why would she?  I know what I look like._

 

Snape was thinking about all of this—the only way he slept with men these days was if he used a glamour on himself.  Otherwise, who’d want to be with the notorious Severus Snape?  Sure, he’d helped to save the wizarding world from the rise of the Dark Lord—but he was more so known for being a Death Eater.  No one wanted to believe that he was actually on Albus Dumbledore’s side, working for him. 

 

Instead, the Prophet would write treacherous lies about him.  Of course, the Golden Trio would often combat this theory—and the public _had_ to believe them.  But not without a grain of salt.  Besides, it was more like the Golden Duo these days—not that Severus cared.  Grainger and Weasley—rather, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—were the only ones truly in the “spotlight.”  Potter kept quiet—but of course the Prophet grasped for straws, trying to decipher who he was seeing time to time.

 

But it wasn’t as if Snape cared—no, he didn’t care at all.

 

Snape remembered one title that made him snort.  ‘Severus Snape: Which side was he on?’  No matter how much the Golden bloody Trio tried to defend him, not that he _wanted_ them to for Merlin’s sake, the public did not see fondly of him.

 

Potions was all he had left.  That was enough for him, really.  He was being punished for all his wrong choices.  So he stayed at Hogwarts, teaching Potions, and did his own research.  Along with a good fuck once in a while.

 

He sighed, still thinking about the woman he had met. 

 

Just when he did, the flames lit to green in the fireplace, and she brushed off the soot from her shirt and pants.  She coughed as she stepped out.  Interestingly enough, Snape thought her ineloquence was quite entertaining.  There were little things about her he liked—which surprised him greatly.  Despite her beautiful and long hair, it was always a mess—a little tousled.  It had a mind of its own, but Severus was alright with that. 

 

“Welcome.”  Severus stated, smirking.  “I’d welcome you with your given name, if you’d stop keeping it such a mystery.”  He said, crossing his arms.

 

She coughed again—her voice was lower than other females—this was something else Severus noticed, but quickly brushed aside.  _So she has a deeper voice?  What should it matter?_

 

She chuckled and patted Severus’ arm once.  Severus felt a jolt of electricity—at least, that’s what it felt like.  Just touching her…was it arousing for him?  He creased his brow.

 

She smiled, “How’ve you been, Severus?  Are you ready to lose at chess?”

 

Severus smirked again.  “And what makes you so sure you can beat me?”

 

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the chess table.  Severus took this opportunity to look at her figure. 

 

She was…leaner than most women he’d met.  Not many curves.  Severus figured it was just her natural body type—but shouldn’t she have wider hips?  _No,_ he decided, _it does not matter._

 

Then something dawned upon him.  _Am I attracted to her…for her lack of physical femininity?_

 

His thoughts were interrupted by her tugging on his hand.  He almost retreated his hand away, but he let her take it, leading him to his seat.  Severus looked in her eyes—green, beautiful eyes—and sat down across from her at the chess table. 

 

“White or Black?”  She asked. 

 

Severus stated, “White.”  He chanted an incantation to allow the pieces to appear, making the first move.

 

She made a move as well.  “So,” she started, “you never answered my question.  How’ve you been, Sev?”

 

Snape’s eyes widened for a moment.  He pinched them shut at the nickname, despising himself for liking it.  “I have been…most decent.” 

 

“Is your research going well?  You know—about the curses?”  She said with interested eyes.

 

He smiled, liking that she remembered, “It is a very slow process, but progress is being made.”  He made another move on the board, taking one of her pieces.  She cursed under her breath.

 

Severus smirked wickedly, “If I take another piece, will you tell me your name?”

 

She huffed, rolling her eyes.  “No.”  She made another move, taking Snape’s piece. 

 

He sighed, moving again.  “I…must admit, I do not understand the need to keep your name private.  Me, yes—no one likes me.  The Prophet in particular, as well as society in general.”  He paused, looking at her.  Her eyes were focused—she looked so caring.

 

“Well, I like you.”  She said, then immediately blushed.  She hadn’t meant to say that.  “Erm…I mean…I don’t know why that stuff bothers you anyway.  I thought you’d be the kind not to care about what the Prophet says.”  She moved on the board, looking away.

 

Severus smiled at the corners of his mouth.  “I _don’t_.  Are you trying to divert me from the subject at hand?”  He had to admit, her blush looked very nice on her.

 

She smiled and laughed, shrugging.  “I just don’t know why my name is so important to you.  Let’s just get to know each other—and prepare to lose.”  She moved a piece again, after Snape did.

 

It was a damned good move, too.

 

They battled it out, chatting here and there about research—potions.  Snape decided he wouldn’t press her about the name tonight.  After all—she was right.  What’s the name got to do with her anyway?  She’s beautiful enough.

 

His eyes widened at his own thoughts.  Then she put him in checkmate. 

 

“Checkmate!”  She whooped.  Snape’s mouth opened in surprise. 

 

“It’s just one game, you know.” He stated, crossing his arms. 

 

She laughed.  “You don’t like losing, do you?”

 

Snape chuckled, surprising himself once again.  He had been laughing and smiling the whole night.  This was especially unusual for him.

“I…erm,” she stumbled, blushing again, “can I ask you something?”

 

He waved his wand at the board, making the pieces disappear.  “Yes,” he said, gesturing to the couch, “would you like a drink?”

 

“Oh,” her eyes widened, sitting down.  “Well, alright.”

 

He got out two beers—then paused.  “Do you prefer Butterbeer?”

 

She exclaimed, “It’s my favorite!” 

 

Snape sighed of relief.  He didn’t have much else other than expensive Scotch, which he reserved for his own enjoyment.

 

Though…he probably would share some with her, he admitted to himself.

 

He sat down, handing her the beer, which she chugged, wiping her lips on her sleeve.  “Erm…so, since I won, I get to ask you a question.”

 

Severus swallowed his beer.  “Agreed.  Go on.”  _She did win, after all._

 

She sighed, looking a little sad.  Severus felt her grab his hand, squeezing it.  He squeezed back, almost involuntarily.  It just felt…right.

 

She half-smiled.  “Do you…like me?”  She blushed until her cheeks were the color of a red flame.

 

Severus wasn’t caught off-guard by the question.  It was written all over her face—she liked him, for some bloody reason.  He sighed, not knowing what to say.  “I…don’t know.”

 

She looked confused.  “Oh?”

 

He started again, not wanting to upset her.  “I have always preferred men…but you are different from other witches I’ve encountered.”

 

She beamed, “Like…a good different?”

 

He sighed, “Yes—I am not the best with expressing…my feelings.  But I do find you attractive.”  He admitted to her, feeling vulnerable.  Severus Snape did not _express_ his ‘feelings.’ 

 

She nodded.  “It must be really hard.” 

 

He was surprised at the empathy.  He expected her not to understand.

 

She continued, “I…don’t want to confuse you, Severus.”  She said sadly, taking her hands away. 

 

Snape pulled them back, stroking her cheek.  “You’re not confusing me.”

 

She closed her eyes and leant into his touch.  “I…”  She leaned closer, “I can leave if you want.”

 

Severus gulped.  He didn’t want to face it, but the reality was: he had feelings for her.  Something told him he wouldn’t sleep well if he didn’t explore this.

 

He leaned closer too.  He whispered, “Just stay.”  It was slow, in that deep voice of his.

 

She looked into his dark onyx eyes, tilting her head a little.  Her gaze flitted down to his lips.  She grabbed his cheek, stroking it, running her hand through his hair. 

 

He fell into that striking gaze and closed his eyes as she put her lips on his.  They were soft—but not too soft.  She kissed him fleetingly at first, then gasped when he kissed her back.  She moaned into the kiss—growing more heated.  She swiped her tongue against his mouth, grabbing the back of his hair.  He let her in, brushing their tongues together—it was beyond erotic. 

 

Severus felt his erection flare to life as she ran her hand down his back, kissing him harder.  She parted from him, needing air.  “There’s…something I have to tell you.”  She said, with steamy eyes.

 

He kissed her again, “Mmm…”  He was completely lost in the moment, enjoying bliss.  He didn’t get many moments like this.

 

She pulled away after another heart-throbbing kiss.  “I…you want to know what my name is?”

 

That caught his attention.  “Yes.”  He waited painfully.  “Please.”

 

She sighed, pulling away.  “You’re not going to like it.”

 

He gave her a confused look.  “It’s just a name—why would I dislike it?”

 

She looked away from him, mumbling something.

 

“What?”  He asked, straining to hear.

 

She looked straight at him—it was then he almost put two and two together.  He stared into those green depths, knowing all this time that she had looked strangely familiar. 

 

She took a breath, “My name is Harry Potter.”

 

He raised an eyebrow.  “That isn’t funny.”  He almost snorted, despite himself.

 

She shook her head, “No, I really am Harry.  I’m just…I’m a girl now.  I never felt like I was in the right body…as a man.”  She blushed.

 

Severus sat there with his left eyebrow raised.  “No—you’re just—”

 

She sighed in frustration, “I know how it sounds, okay?”

 

Snape was beyond frustrated.  “Alright…if you _are_ Harry, tell me something that only Harry would know.  Not anything from the Prophet.”

 

She hung her head, then looked at him, sneering, obviously doing an impression of Snape.  “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a _stopper_ in death.”  She paused, continuing, “Potter!  What would I get if I added asphodel to wormwood?”

 

Snape sat there with his mind about to explode into a million pieces.  It couldn’t be.  It just couldn’t. 

 

“Potter?”  He breathed, squinting at the person in front of him.

 

Harry sighed, “Yes, Severus.”

 

 “Merlin.”  Snape mumbled.  “You…you’re…I…”

 

Harry had tears in her eyes.  “I’m a freak!  Stop it; you don’t have to tell me.  I already know.”

 

Snape felt a pang in his heart.  “Harry—I don’t see you as a freak.”  He lifted Harry’s chin, so he could look into those beautiful green eyes.  He studied Harry’s face…pondering his thoughts. 

 

Yes, Snape had to pretend to hate Harry Potter during the war.  But it felt so long ago, even though it had only been four years.  He never _hated_ Harry.  But the person in front of him—she had grown into a very different person.  Harry was part of her, yes, but did that _truly_ matter? 

 

Snape considered his options.  He could go back to the way he was—ignoring his feelings for…Harry.  Or, he could confront this and see where it would lead.  It wasn’t as if Harry had an agenda.  The boy…no—Severus stopped himself.  Harry _had_ been a terrible liar, when he presented as a male.  He’d been incredibly easy to read, and with a mind like an open book.  Severus didn’t need his decade’s worth of experience to know that Harry was telling him the truth.

 

“This is a shock to me, but…I _am_ attracted to you, Harry.  The real question is, why on _Earth_ are you attracted to _me_?”  He questioned, in genuine confusion. 

 

Harry unhooked herself from Snape’s grasp.  “I know it’s weird.  I’ve had feelings for you for…a long time.  I’m sorry.” 

 

Harry was stopped by the softest of voices she’d ever heard from her ex-Potions Professor. 

 

“Wait.”  Harry turned slightly at the pleading man before her.  “…please.”

 

Harry sat back down with a sigh, but she did not look at Severus.  She heard Severus speak again. 

 

“Are you still…do you want to be called ‘Harry,’ or do you prefer another name?”  Snape tried.  He had no idea how to go about such a situation, but he thought it would be best to call the…woman…by her preferred name.

 

Harry was surprised, suddenly turning to look at Severus.  “I…’Harry’ is fine, Severus.  But…‘Harriet’ is better.”  She whispered the last part softly.  She wasn’t used to being this open.  Not many people knew—just Ron and Hermione.

 

Snape shivered at Harry…or Harriet…using his given name, now knowing who she was.  He reached out to touch her hair, tucking it behind her ears.  Harriet was startled, but relaxed into Severus’ touch as if it was involuntary.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Harriet.”  Severus said lowly.  Once Harry’s new name crossed his lips, he knew it felt right.  He’d always thought ‘Harry’ was a rather unfortunate name, anyway.

 

Harriet shook her head.  “I know.”  She tore her gaze away from those obsidian eyes, practically devouring her.  It should have felt uncomfortable, but Harriet…she knew this man now.  It felt completely sexy to have him studying her.

 

She had been wet since she appeared into the bloody floo.

 

Severus felt his pupils dilate—he swore he could—as he leaned in for another kiss.  A part of him couldn’t believe what was happening, and another part of him didn’t care.  All that mattered was that Harriet was here with him. 

 

Her lips felt the same as before, but a small moan escaped her lips.  Severus had never felt this primal, guttural instinct in his body.  All he could think about was spreading her legs and hearing her moan as she squeezed him until he popped inside her tight depths.

 

Instead, he worked slowly.  He was careful.  Harriet was delicate right now, much like Polyjuice Potion.  This might take time.  It wasn’t fair to rush her.

 

On top of all that…he’d never had sex with a woman.  The next thought he had was startling—so startling, he almost stopped the wonderful kiss with Harriet.  _Has she…fully transitioned?_

 

Harriet could sense a little hesitation, and she parted from Severus, stroking his arm.  She hadn’t realized it, but she had her arms around Snape’s body.  She was beyond relieved that there was no revulsion, and that Snape actually…liked her.  _Or does he, really?_   She thought, looking at his puzzled face.

 

She let out a breath, her lips still tingling from that kiss.  “What?  What is it?”

 

Severus closed his eyes, opening them again, looking into hers.  How could he possibly ask?  _Why should this matter anyway?_

 

Harriet spoke softly, “I know…you’re probably wondering, what happened to me?  Why would I want to be this—”

 

Severus stopped her, stroking her cheek again.  How could it be so soft? 

 

“No—it isn’t that.  It’s alright.  I was just…overtaken by my thoughts.”  He said, trying to push this conversation aside.

 

Harriet raised a brow.  “Such as…?” 

 

“It isn’t important.”  Snape thought for a moment, about where this night might lead.  “Harriet,” he paused, “I don’t want to…take advantage of you.”

 

Harriet nodded, “I trust you.  You don’t have to explain.”  She looked away.  She looked so beautiful in this light, Severus mused. 

 

“I’d understand if you would have any…questions.  You know, erm…anything.  You can ask me.”  She said bravely. 

 

Severus nodded, not expecting that.  He expected her to be a little closed off about the whole thing.

 

“Thank you.  I do have some questions…but at the moment,” he paused, looking deep into her green eyes, pushing her hair out of her face, “I can’t seem to control myself from…”  Severus leaned in, capturing those lips in front of his own.  The kiss was much more eager than the last.  Harriet held onto Severus and moaned.  She reached around, dragging her hands down Snape’s back as they kissed.

 

“Harry…et…”  Snape whispered hotly, parting for a moment, “I’m afraid that if you stay…I won’t be able to hold back.”  He almost called Harriet by her other name.

 

Severus grunted in surprise at Harriet’s hand grasping his cock through his pants.  He was so bloody hard, and she was rubbing him there.  She looked him in the eyes and said, “Take me, Severus.”

 

She was offering herself to him?  Merlin.  He didn’t know what to do.

 

“I…”  Severus started, trying to think.  He grunted in frustration as Harriet found his zipper.  “Wait.”

 

Harriet eyed Severus’ cock like a piece of meat.  It was still covered, but she was so close.  She just wanted this man, wanted him for so long.  Finally, she looked up at him.  She smirked, “Yes?”

 

He panted and swallowed.  “I do have a question.”

 

She nodded.  She knew what he was going to ask.  “You’re wondering what I look like.”

 

Snape’s brows furrowed together.  “I…yes.  It doesn’t particularly matter, whatever the case may be.  I am merely curious.” 

 

Harriet stood up, removing her hands from Snape’s groin.  He grunted in surprise. 

 

“Instead of telling you, why don’t I show you?”

 

Before Severus could answer, Harriet spelled off her clothes--but only for a couple of moments.  Just so he could see.

 

“Merlin…”  Snape heard himself say as he gazed upon her body.  She had beautiful breasts—and typically, Severus didn’t care for breasts much—they were nice and full, but not overly large.  Her stomach was very sleek, defined, and…as he suspected, Harriet had a small scar where her penis must have been removed.  Instead, she had a patch of dark pubic hair in a triangle. 

 

 _Oh sweet Merlin_ , Severus thought as he saw her legs, _her pussy is dripping for me._

 

“You are so beautiful.”  Severus said quietly.  He found himself getting up, walking over to her.  He captured her lips in a gruff, sensual kiss. 

 

Harriet’s heart was singing.  This is what she’d always wanted—and it was finally happening. 

 

“You mean that?  You like how I look?”  She murmured between his gruff kiss.  He grabbed her arse and held her flesh against him.  “Yes,” he said lowly, “I mean every word.”

 

She moaned, “Then fuck me, Severus.  Please…”  Before she knew what she was doing, she began unbuttoning his shirt.  He shrugged off his robes.  She was more than a little distracted, kissing his neck, tasting him.  He tasted of some type of masculine musk, and perhaps sandalwood.

 

“Severus…” she murmured against the tender skin on his neck, “no one has…taken me since my transition.”  She finally got his shirt off.  She immediately sucked on his left nipple.  She swirled her tongue around the hardened bud.  “I want you to be my first.”

 

He gasped aloud, loving her touch.  “Yes…” he couldn’t help but cry out at her motions with her tongue, as she slid down his chest.  “Oh…”  He moaned, as she grasped his hardened penis through his pants.  “Harriet…my bed…follow me.”  Those were the only words he could possibly think of while she was unzipping his pants with her teeth.

 

She nodded, standing.  Severus stumbled out of his pants that she tugged down a bit before leading her into his bedroom. 

 

She gazed at the deep olive green bedsheets—then quickly decided she could look at the rest of the room later.  When she met his hungry gaze, she felt herself blush, leaning in toward him for another sweet kiss.  She wrapped her arms around him as he reached underneath her shirt to unclasp her bra. 

 

She groaned, lifting her arms so he could undress her. 

 

He noticed a very faint scar just below each of her breasts, which were about a size C, if he were to guess.  He held them in his hands and massaged them, watching Harriet’s eyes burn. 

 

Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed him with surreal strength and pushed him onto his own bed.  He could only watch as she kneeled before him, licking her lips, then tugged off his black boxers.  He hissed in frustration as his cock sprang free, but his frustration soon melted away as she engulfed the very tip of his hard cock.

 

“Ohhh…”  He moaned, instantly grabbing the back of her head.  He didn’t hold her there, but he had to touch her. 

 

She swirled her tongue around the tip, teasing his slit, her eyes wild and green.  He looked down at her in awe as she stared at him, raising one brow, almost smiling as she sucked him in deeper. 

 

“H-Harr—” was all Severus could get out as she bobbed up and down on his long cock like the finest whore in Knockturn Alley.  “Sweet Merlin…oh yes…no wait—just like that, oh _yes_ …”  He babbled.  She was already wet, but hearing the Potions Master turn into a quivering mess almost made her cum without even being touched.  She groaned around his cock, feeling him at the back of her throat. 

 

She felt him pull her off of his prick.  “ _Harriet._ ”  He said darkly, “I will cum if you keep going... and I would much rather cum inside you.”  He looked like he meant it, with those mesmerizing dark eyes.  She looked at him, giving his cock a couple more licks to wipe off the precum. 

 

“Severus…”she said, kissing him while toying with his balls.  He grunted and flipped her over onto the bed.  He gruffed a spell to take off her clothing.  She was surprised, then she smirked and spread her legs.  “Come here.”  She moaned, “I need you…need you so badly, Severus.”

 

He crawled toward her, spreading her legs apart.  Her clit glistened at him, and he watched her pussy throb as he pressed two fingers there at her entrance.  He looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.  “I don’t believe we need a lubricant.” 

 

Then he lowered his head, kissing her left thigh, “But just to be sure…”

 

Harriet saw stars as she felt that strong tongue stroke her clit.  “God!  Yes!  Severus, yes!”

 

Severus smiled and continued his ministrations.  He pressed his lips to her entrance, trailing his tongue inside of her tight channel, just to taste her.  She clenched around him, sucking him in.  “Oooohhh,” she moaned helplessly, wrapping her legs around him. 

 

Severus removed his tongue, instead pushing a finger inside of Harriet’s very wet entrance.  “I need to prepare you…” he growled, coming up to kiss her while he pushed in deeper.  She eagerly clung onto him and whimpered in his mouth.  “Severus,” she said against his lips, “I need more.  _More_.” 

 

Snape looked into those bright green, emerald eyes, and he pushed another finger inside.  He watched Harriet part her mouth, licking her lips.  He couldn’t believe that Harriet had once been Harry Potter.  _She is…truly exquisite._   He thought as he felt her channel open for him. 

 

A third finger, and Severus was devouring Harriet’s mouth as if his life depended on it.  She stroked his back, reaching for his bum.  “Mmm…”  She moaned into the passionate kiss, humping against his fingers. 

 

He stroked her cheek.  “I don’t want to hurt you, Harriet.”  He said in a low whisper. 

 

She smiled softly, “You won’t.  You couldn’t, not even if you tried.”  She grabbed his prick, blistering hard at this point.  Her eyes looked determined with Gryffindor courage.  “Professor.”  She blushed.  She hadn’t meant to say that.

 

Snape grinned evilly, which only turned her on further.  His voice made her shiver.  “That’s Professor _Snape_ , Harriet.”  He grabbed his shaft, using her fluid as a lubricant—there was so much. 

 

Harriet looked down at his nine-inch penis.  She guessed in her days at Hogwarts that he would be large, but she hadn’t imagined…

 

He could still read her like a book.  “Harriet—I promise, I will go slowly.”  Her eyes snapped back at his, immediately calm.  His eyes were always so beautiful to her—that deep onyx, almost chocolate brown.  She stammered, “I trust you, Severus.  Please—please just get inside me.  I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

 

He played mindlessly with her nipple, then pressed the tip of his engorged cock at her entrance.  “Mmm…” he groaned, feeling her wanting, _yearning_ for him.  He rubbed his cock at her hole just for a few moments, but she tried to bring him in deeper.  She whined out of frustration when he held her down.  “Spread your legs a little wider.”  He said in that smoky voice that made her tremble again.

 

She spread her legs wide and wrapped them around his body.  Her pupils were dilated when she kissed his cheek, brushing some hair out of his face, saying softly, “Make love to me, Severus.”

 

He couldn’t help but push inside at those words, the little minx.  She was so fucking tight. 

 

He held her, trying to go slowly, but she just kept sucking him inside. 

 

He was nearly halfway in—that’s when he noticed she was biting her lip.  “Harriet…you feel…so _tight_.”

 

She clenched around him, and he swore under his breath.  He couldn’t cum yet.  She moaned, “I love your big cock, Severus…please, I need the whole thing inside me.”  She seduced him, and he knew it.

 

He pushed in a couple more inches.  He started to rock gently back and forth, trying to help her open up for him.  He knew his cock was abnormally large. 

 

She sensed his hesitation, “It’s okay.  I’m alright.”

 

“Are you quite sure?”  He asked.  She nodded, kissing him briefly, her legs trying to pin him down.  He felt so wonderful inside her, she couldn’t wait for all of him, every inch, to delve into her.

 

She whispered seductively into his ear, “Fuck me, love.  Just fuck me.” 

 

At that, he grunted and thrusted inside her to the hilt.  Her mouth was gaped apart as he felt her tight, hot channel adjust to his bulk.  He tried to speak, he really did, but all he could do was try not to cum. 

 

He felt himself rock back and forth inside her.  She whimpered at each motion, “Oh! Oh! Oh, yes! Oh, fuck!”  He rocked inside her again with a feral grunt.

 

Her channel wouldn’t let his cock leave, even if he _wanted_ to pull out.  Severus couldn’t compare this to any other experience he’d had in the bedroom.  Not because of the fact that she was a woman, but because of her reactions, her sounds. 

 

She was groaning at each slow rock, “Sev’rus!  Oh, again!”  And each time, he went just a bit faster. 

 

He put his arms next to both sides of her and lifted his hips.  “Please…pound me Severus.  Need it.  Need you.”  She moaned hotly against his lips. 

 

He looked at her with feral eyes right before sliding into her again.  “ _Harriet._ ”  He growled, watching her come apart, grabbing his strong arms from stirring all those bloody potions.  She never realized how muscular he was until that moment. 

 

She felt her eyes roll back.  “Don’t stop!  Don’t fucking stop!” 

 

The bed was creaking over and over, soon faster, as he pounded into her.  He would pause for a moment while the very tip of him was inside her, then he would fully sheath himself into her.  Her pussy would devour him over and over as if he was the most delicious treat. 

 

He held her close, grasping onto the back of her head now, pulling her in for a deep kiss.  “ _Harriet…I’m close_.”  He groaned, now whimpering shamefully at each of his thrusts.  She was clenching him with such precision. 

 

She whined, “Professor!”

 

His eyes widened.  His hips thrusted against her, and they both groaned.

 

She continued to whimper, “Cum deep inside, Severus.  Please—please…cum inside me.”  She grabbed his arse and he snapped.  He lost control. 

 

He groaned, breathing in the scent of her, musk and something like peppermint.  Her hole was quivering for him.  It was only a matter of time now. 

 

His cock lengthened further and she squealed, coming, coming hotly around him.  He thrusted a few more delicious times and felt his cock unload.  Her pussy clamped down on him, milking him completely dry.  Harriet felt the thick strands of cum hit her inside, and she was in such a delirium, she came for a second time.  She gushed again around his long prick and groaned his name.  He rocked with her through her orgasm, prolonging it as long as he possibly could.  He wanted to show her intense pleasure. 

 

She latched onto him and kissed him as her orgasm died down.  He groaned into her mouth and wiped her messy hair out of her eyes.

 

“That…that was…”  She smiled, his soft prick still inside her.  “That was wonderful.”

 

He smiled back at her—she’d never seen him smile like this before.  “Indeed.”

 

Severus decided from then on, he wouldn’t let fear stop him from enjoying his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! It would make my heart sing.


End file.
